


Octonypus

by Perlmutt



Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clingy Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve Rogers is the perfect boyfriend, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like a lot, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Tony is clingy. Like a lot. Not that Steve doesn't like cuddling with his boyfriend. Though sometimes Tony's more like an octopus.Fluff happens.-I tried to insert the little fanart I made, in the text. But I'm too stupid apparently. I'll leave the link in the Notes! ♡





	Octonypus

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay, another story for my series! As always, I hope you enjoy it. Please go easy on me, English is not my mother language. Not beta-ed.  
> ♡

Upon entering the workshop, Steve almost stepped on a sleeping Tony. It was only 7 pm, but Tony hadn't slept the night before. So the blonde soldier bent down and picked the wrench from his sleeping lover's hand with a fond smile on his lips. He ran a hand through the unruly dark brown strands. With a low groan the sleeping man shifted and pressed his face against Steve's palm. Steve chuckled at the feeling of his lovers beard and the sleepy huff he got in response.

"Tony, honey, how about sleeping in our bed instead of on the floor, huh?"

A deep rumble was everything he got as an answer. Therefore he bent down a bit more and carefully picked him up, bridal style. Cradling his precious bundle close to his broad chest, he turned around and left the workshop. Tony's breath hitched when the slightly cooler air of the elevator hit their skin. Steve tucked his lover's head under his chin and felt his warm breath on his collarbone. While they waited for the elevator to arrive at the penthouse, he felt Tony shift a bit more in his embrace. One arm sneaked around his neck and the other around his waist, until Tony had him in a lazy embrace himself. Steve rubbed his cheek lovingly over his lover's head and inhaled his unique scent. Though slightly sweaty from working, he could still smell Tony's expensive aftershave and the metallic undertone that seemed to accompany him all the time. Quietly the doors of the elevator slid open and the open space of their shared living quarters welcomed them. Steve went straight to their bedroom and laid Tony carefully down. But the moment he wanted to withdraw his arms from underneath the smaller man's body, two hands clung to the collar of his shirt and Tony held onto him as if his life depended on it.

"Don't go... Steveeee..."

With soft movements he tried to pry Tonys hands off him. "I'm not going anywhere, honey. I just want to eat something and then I'll change and come to bed with you, okay?"

"Noooo... just stay here, please..." A yawn escaped Tony's lips, but he still held tightly onto Steve's shirt.

It took Steve 15 minutes and 20 different versions of " _I'm not going anywhere._ ", " _I love you._ " and " _I'll be right there._ " to convince Tony to let go of him, so he could eat something first before joining his lover in bed.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he instantly had a clingy boyfriend at his side, snuggling close to him and burying his nose in the crook of Steve's neck. The blonde chuckled and wrapped his arms around his sleep deprived Tony, and just like this, they fell asleep.

.

_A few days later:_

It was a normal everyday morning, when Natasha strode into the kitchen, a way too big black shirt hanging from her shoulders. Her hair was styled perfectly though, as if she didn't just wake up. Steve sipped his orange juice, sitting at his place at the big table, newspaper, cornflakes and fruits in front and a sleepy Tony beside him, who was resting against his shoulder, barely awake at this point.

"Good morning, Nat." He greeted her.

"Morning, Steve." She answered and arched one perfectly styled eyebrow as she took in Tony's not so awake state. "Long night, huh?" She smirked over the edge of her coffee cup

"If you mean that he spent the whole night in his workshop, not coming to bed? Then yes. It was a long night. At least for him." He brought his glass to his slips, took another sip of his juice and looked over to his teammate.

"Huh, not what I was imagining but well, that at least explains this." She pointed at Tony and Steve noted that his boyfriend had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was an inch away from diving head first into his coffee, which stood on the table in front of him. Steve shifted a bit and managed to get his arm around Tony so he wouldn't slip off. He sighed. This was so typical for him.

"Actually, I wanted to go the gym. But every time I try to move away, he manages to cling onto me, even when he's fast asleep like this. I sometimes get the feeling that he might have a secret superpower, that warns him even in his sleep." He explained to her.

"Are you sure the word you're looking for to describe him in this state isn't _leech_? Or _monkey_?" Natasha mocked him, while she poured herself another cup of black coffee. Steve shot her a good-natured glare and tightened his arm around Tony's shoulders. He glanced down at his lover when he felt the others arms snake around his waist. After a heartbeat he glanced back at the Russian spy.

"I think the word I am searching for is octopus." He laughed harder than what was appropriate, when Natasha snorted at his comment and almost choked on her coffee.

.

_One evening:_

"Tony? I can't draw you like this. You bugged me for weeks to draw you and now you won't let me."

"You can draw me like this. A rare opportunity to watch a genius, billionaire, former playboy and philanthropist in his natural habit."

"You're such a dork, Tony."

"But you love me."

"Damn. I do."

Steve chuckled and put his sketchbook aside on the small table in front of the couch, where they were laying. Well, actually Steve was laying on the couch. Tony was splayed all over him, his head on his chest, his arms around his torso, his hands caught under Steve's back and their legs tangled together.

With one hand the blonde started to caress the nape of his lover's neck, where he knew was one of Tony's weak spots. The contend purring he got out of Tony was proof enough. With the other hand he zapped through the various TV channels, until he settled on a relaxing documentary about the Caribbean islands. He watched the colorful animals of all kinds, the white beaches and the sun shining bright over all of it and suddenly wished to see this for himself one day. Birds were singing, flowers blooming and a purple octopus lazily embraced a way too big stone. Not long after Steve had started petting Tony's neck, he heard a faint snoring. Tony had apparently fallen asleep on his chest. Carefully he tried to shift a little for a more comfortable position, though that only made his boyfriend hold even tighter onto him.

Steve looked at him. He looked to the TV. He looked at Tony again. And then he reached out to get his sketchbook and a pencil.

A moment later he noticed how the brunet lifted his head. He peered over the edge of his book.

"Why did you stop?" He pouted, his lips pursed and his chin on Steve's sternum. A warm huff of breath tickled Steve through his shirt.

"You wanted me to draw you like this, remember?" Steve innocently batted his eyelashes, bent forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "I just discovered a new animal species, that is almost as clingy as you when you're sleepy."

Tony frowned in confusion at that, but made no move to release Steve from his death grip. Steve grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He turned his sketchbook around for Tony to see what he had drawn. A cute, squishy looking octopus with Tony's goatee smiled openly at him.

"I present to you: Octonypus."

Tony stared at the tiny animal (?), his mouth hanging slightly open, his eyes impossibly wide and Steve couldn't suppress his laughing anymore. He put his sketchbook out of Tony's reach and hugged him close to his chest. A moment later Tony joined him, laughing dearly.

"You are such a dork, Steve!"

"But you love me."

"Damn. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, apparently I'm too stupid to insert the little sketch I did for this fanfiction in the text itself, I'll try to leave a link to the image here.  
> If anybody could help me insert the image, pretty please? Thank you!!
> 
> https://myperlmuttpearl.tumblr.com/image/189936057777
> 
> Please tell me if the link doesn't work.... Sorry for being too stupid...


End file.
